


Love me, just for a bit

by SeeTheGhosts



Series: Hernst Sin [3]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Collars, Comfort, Dom Ernst, Light Bondage, M/M, Really v v tender, Sub Hanschen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeTheGhosts/pseuds/SeeTheGhosts
Summary: The remaining tension left Hanschen's body once the collar was secure."Good, kitten. I'm gonna look after you, gonna make you feel so good," Ernst purred.                         ORErnst takes good care of Hanschen after a rough day





	

Hanschen didn't hate his job; he loved the theatricality of the court room. That still didn't change the fact that it was hard work and some days he'd be dealing with cases that were utterly horrifying. It was after one such day that Ernst came home from a photoshoot to find Hanschen curled up on the couch, staring blankly and nervously fiddling with his nails.

"Hansi, whats the matter?" Ernst asked, quickly putting his camera away before sitting down at Hanschen's side.  
   
"Nothing," the blonde replied, barely acknowledging his boyfriend's presence.

Ernst knew asking again wouldn't get him anywhere so instead he carefully repositioned Hanschen to settle against his chest. He slowly massaged the tension out of his boyfriends shoulders, working all the way down to his hands and back up, pressing chaste kisses to the back of his neck as he did so.

Once Hanschen felt himself relax fully into Ernst's touch he turned his head, threading a hand into Ernsts hair to pull him into a kiss. After a few moments of tenderness, Hanschen turned fully to straddle Ernst, slipping his tongue into the brunette's mouth and curling his free hand into his shirt. The blonde yanked his boyfriend's t-shirt up over his head, throwing it off the couch before returning to press kisses and run his hands all over Ernst's newly exposed torso. The brunette tugged at Hanschen's hair, already starting to moan softly as the moment quickly became heated. It was only when he moved his hands to the hem of Hanschen's top and Hanschen squirmed uncomfortably that he pulled back. 

"Sorry! I just... it's..." the blonde stuttered.

"Shh. You're okay. It's okay. You're so beautiful, Hanschen," Ernst soothed, stroking Hanschen's cheeks and kissing his nose.

After a few minutes of Ernst comforting him, Hanschen removed his shirt himself, throwing it to join Ernst's on the floor. The brunette pressed one hand over Hanschen's heartbeat and began to lightly trace the various stretch marks and scars scattered across his torso.

"I love you. I love every part of you. You're gorgeous," Ernst whispered reverently into the skin at the nape of Hanschen's neck.

Hanschen whimpered a little at the praise, clutching his boyfriends shoulders as he began to suck a mark onto his collarbone. The brunette gently bit Hanschen's neck causing him to buck his hips, pressing their erections against each other.

"E-Ernst. I need- Please!" The blonde gasped.

"What do you want, kitten? Need me to take care of you?" Hanschen nodded. "Shall we move to the bedroom?"

Hanschen slid off the taller boy's lap wordlessly, lacing their fingers together as they walked to their shared bedroom. 

Once there Ernst kissed Hanschen deeply, resting his hands lightly on his boyfriend's hips before carefully laying him down. 

"Do you want me to tie your hands?" Ernst asked, pulling back to look down at Hanschen.

"Please," the blonde whispered. "Want my collar."

Ernst happily obliged, knowing how difficult Hanschen found it to ask for what he wanted. He got everything he needed from their drawer then began by tying Hanschen's wrists at opposite ends of the headboard.

"Colour, baby?" He asked once the knots were secure. 

"Green." 

The taller boy then carefully slid the slim, faux leather collar around Hanschen's neck, fastening it just tight enough for him to feel it. The remaining tension left the blonde's body once the collar was secure.

"Good, kitten. I'm gonna look after you, gonna make you feel so good," Ernst purred.

He began by slowly running his fingers through Hanschen's soft hair, scraping his nails lightly across his scalp until Hanschen's head was tipped back and eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure. Ernst then gradually slid his hands down to trace along his boyfriends neck and collar bones, making sure to toy with the collar as he went to remind Hanschen of it's presence. 

Now came his favourite part, as he readjusted himself to straddle lower down Hanschen's legs, allowing him to carefully trace each strech mark and scar with his forefinger, whispering compliments the whole time.

Hanschen let out a giggle when Ernst began to trace the marks on his lower stomach, trying to squirm away unsuccessfully underneath the taller boy. Ernst, for his part, just smirked, bringing both his hands up to tickle across his boyfriend's stomach and sides. 

"Babe, stop," Hanschen gasped between giggles and snorts.

"You know what to say if you really do want me to stop, baby." Ernst paused to look up at his boyfriend.

Hanschen simply pouted, and once Ernst was sure he wasn't going to safeword he resumed tickling. 

"I figured as much." The brunette grinned triumphantly at the passive confirmation of Hanschen's enjoyment. 

When the blonde's laughter became more panting than giggling Ernst finally let up, returning to Hanschen's neck to retrace his movements with his mouth. 

"Beautiful," Ernst whispered with every press of his lips to a new scar.

Hanschen had begun to whimper and moan, squriming slightly with his eyes squeezed shut by the time Ernst reached his boxers and pulled them off slowly. The brunette took his time, rubbing soothing circles into Hanschen's thighs before pushing them apart. He pressed a littany of kisses to the blonde's inner thighs, still holding his legs apart as he noted the increase in arousal at the vulnerability of the position. 

"You doing okay, kitten?" Ernst checked in as he picked up lube from the bedside table.

Once Hanschen nodded, Ernst coated his fingers in lube and began to slowly run his fingers along the line of his boyfriend's ass. He then traced his rim and mouthed at a nipple to relax him before gently pushing in. After a few minutes of sliding his finger back and forth he added another, and then another, twisting to find Hanschen's prostate. There was a sharp gasp from the blonde when Ernst found it and he began to massage the spot, slowly but persistantly. Hanschen's whimpers grew louder as he arched his back, a few tears sliding down his cheeks at the intensity of the sensation. 

"Are you okay, baby?" 

Hanschen bit his lip and nodded as Ernst brought his free hand up to softly wipe away the tears, kissing all over his boyfriend's face soothingly. 

"Do you want me to keep going, kitten?" 

Hanschen whined at the nickname and nodded, begginning to feel the heat building in his stomach. Ernst resumed the motion of his fingers, lowering his head to lick a stripe up Hanschen's dick at the same time. He pressed a line of wet, open mouthed kisses along the shaft before taking the head into his mouth and sucking, causing Hanschen to gasp at the overstimulation. 

Ernst doubled his efforts, massaging and sucking as he listened to Hanschen's moans gradually pick up in frequency and volume until he came down Ernst's throat with a cry of his name. The blonde made sure to keep going until Hanschen was totally spent, moving away only to wipe his hand off before he returned to his boyfriend's side. 

"How was that?" He asked, feeling oddly self conscious about his attempt to cheer Hanschen up. 

"Amazing," Hanschen slurred with a dopey smile. "What about you?"

"I'm all good, sweetheart. Tonight was just about you." Ernst carefully untied his boyfriend, purposefully leaving removing the collar til last. 

He then pulled Hanschen into the shower, kissing him and making sure to massage away any remaining tension as he washed him. He put Hanschen at the dining table in a towel while he made them both dinner, making sure that his boyfriend was properly fed and had drunk enough water before helping him into his pajamas. 

When they eventually climbed into bed, Ernst wrapped himself around Hanschen, stroking his stomach soothingly. 

"Thank you, Ernst," the blonde said sincerely. 

"Anytime, baby. I love you," Ernst responded, pressing a kiss to Hanschen's neck to punctuate the statement. 

"Love you, too." Hanschen settled back against Ernst to fall into a peaceful sleep, the stress of the day truly having been relieved by his wonderful boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcomed as always!
> 
> Or feel free to prompt me: http://its-broken-inside.tumblr.com/


End file.
